Talk:NightClan
((Cinder to the rescue!)) Cinderstrike stepped out of her den, sneaking out quietly. "Zero where are you?" She cried out mournfully. She sighed as the sky darkened, she then heard a kit wailing. "Whats a kit doing here?" She asked as she neared the small kit. "Hello there.." she meowed gently nudging Darkkit "Wheres your mother?" She asked licking the kit who seemed to be shivering. "I can't be his mother, he speaks like Zero!" She thought.~Cinderstrike ((I'm going to use: ''This ''for when Emberkit speaks.))Darkkit thought angryily Argh! Stop mucking around you she-cat! I am freezing and cannot talk or even open my eyes! And who the darkness is Zero!?! ''Darkkit heard Emberkit reply 'I don't know, but she needs to wise up and save us before we freeze to death... '''-Darkkit/Emberkit Smokestar lept and layed upon her den. She looked down and glanced around. She inhaled deeply and watched as her daughters, whom were training, learn the true morals of a warrior. Her tail flicked in enjoyment,her reinforced claws scarped against the cool stone as she jumped down. Smokestar silently padded away, passing each den, she then sat by one of the still pools and stared at her reflection, she grunted in displeasure. Her fur all shaggy, as well as all her scars. What a pitiful sight.XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 22:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw yawned excitedl, scrambling out of the hollow. Snowpaw looked around eyeing her mentor. "Come on Lionheart!" Snowpaw's tugged hardly at his scruff, jumping happily up and down. The evening air whisper around her as she kept trying to get Lionheart to budge.((where the heack is Lionheart?))~Snowpaw ((Writing, gaming and being social with my fellow guildies in a MMO.)) Lionheart sighed then meowed "Lead the way, I'm a bit tired currently, but I can handle training you for a while." Lionheart tried to stop a yawn, he was clearly tired, Lionheart was still pained somewhat by his wound. - Lionheart Smokerstar sighed and began patrolling. Her ears twitched as she looked down. What am I going to do now? She peered back and watched each cat go on with their daily buisness. I'm getting older... my own daughters barely notice me. While lost in thought she banged into a tree, she spat in her mind. Damn trees... The aged leader looked up, the enormous tree towered over her. She felt small and helpless, the leaves rustled as a cool breeze rushed by, her fluffy, yet scruffy fur waved as her eyes examined each crevice within the old thing. She climbed and crawled inside one of the large holes within, she curled up, and slowly shut her eyes. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 00:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Heahershade stared off into the darkness as she looked out of the warrior's den . he sigh of boredom un silenced the room "Hunting...no , boring... Playing with the kits .. Nah ... Patchpaw ?No . She hardly ever asks to train ..." -Heathershade (Sorry Ive been gone so long , School .)) ((Patchpaw is missing, she has been taken by Two-legs now, so she'll have a metal leg.)) - Patchpaw ((Hey, guys. Anyone miss me? No? Well, my internet's been taking the longest shit ever, so sorry I was gone for so long)) The black cat yawned and stretched in her nest, then glanced about, sighing. It seemed she'd never know the true skills of a warrior, or have the courage of one. To put it mildly, she was hopeless. Blacksky stirred, then finally decided to push herself up and walk out to the main clearing, staying close to one wall and watching. ~Blacksky Flamepelt sighed, getting up before she padded out to the clearing. Being a little old herself, she found the crisp air a bit chilling. Her auditories perked as she listened to her surroundings, hearing a soft breathing noise not too far away. With her being half-deaf, even with her aged self, she could still decently hear. That being said, she cautiously followed the sound until she got to a tree. What in the actual fu- ''She took a deep whiff, looking up. -''ck. Smokestar. She rolled her shoulders, sighed, then laid under the tree, awaiting her mother to wake up so they could walk back home together. Looks around worried "Where's Smokestar...? " the worry for her mother riser just enough to get her out of the warriors den "Smokestar?!" She yowled and wiggled her nose , searching for a scent -Heathershade Slowly her eye opened, her gaze fixed upon Flamepelt, "Nice seeing you here, I guess I just needed a nap." Smokestar lept from her resting place, she grunted as she reached the ground, "I must have been sleeping for a long time." She scented the air as well as peered around, "Where's your sister, Heathershade? That she-cat has got my worried." Her tail flicked as she took a step foreword, "I must tell you something, not really urgent, but remind me later." She padded beside Flamepelt, knowing Heathershade was somewhere near by; the aged mother looked around, trying to spot her. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 02:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Heathersjade wondered out of camp , trying to spot atleast one scent of her mother."Smokestar...." -Heathershade. (short ;-;) Snowpaw nodded eagerly, clambering out of the stone hollow. "We don't have to train, you need to rest.~Snowpaw ((I'm currently using my sis's account no joke.)) ((Will Ember and "Dark" (I did quotes because of my main, Darkshine. Dark, Darky, or Darkie is my nick names) soon be seperate?))~Snow Her soft paws pressed against rough soil. The sound of crunched leaves crinckled in her ears as Smokestar spotted Heathershade, "Heathershade!" A smidge of relief blemished her tone, "Thank StarClan I found you." She beamed as her fluffy tail swayed, "Now then. We should start heading back." She glanced up, "it's almost night fall." The tabbied leader began to head back, her legs slightly ached from the thought of how long they'll be padding. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 01:47, November 5, 2014 (UTC) (I need to check the wiki more >.<) Flamepelt snapped awake, quickly following her mother. "Waitformeee~" She quickly mewed, slowing her pace, panting as her limp grew heavier from the running. "Sorry 'bout that. Was just looking for ye." Troutiee (talk) 20:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) (Dark and Ember will never be separate, so Smokestar is he accepted?) - Darkkit Yea, he's good.)) Smokestar glanced towards Flamepelt. She twitched her elongated tail and huffed, "It's fine, no need to apologize." She slowed her pace and looked around. Where is that she-cat? ''She grunted as her eye wondered around. XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 01:03, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Snowpaw noticed the wincing pain and his unsteady paws. "Uh, Lionheart, Maybe you should rest." Snowpaw herself winced at those wounds. ''I hope Stonepaw's having fun. ''Snowpaw wandered, staring into the distance. She crawled into the lizard howllow, pinning down a couple lizards, then setting them free.~Snowpaw Lionheart nodded, it was strange he was being ordered around by his apprentice he headed into the Warriors den and curled up in a ball in his nest. - Lionheart Darkkit was shivering violently now, the cold was starting to kill him. - Darkkit Heathershade peeked behind a tree a yowled "Mo- Smokestar??!!?" She yowled and glaced around , knowing she was near "I bet shes with Flamepelt ... " Heather sighed and kept searching -Heathershade Smokestar padded ahead of Flamepelt, she sneezed, "Ugh, it's getting cold." She peered around, "and darker." Her pawsteps quickened, but something quickly caught her eye, "There's something over there.." The tabbied leader crouched and inched towards it, "it's a kit! Erm, Flame, can you look for Heather, I have a feeling she's around." She hurried towards the small puff of fur and plopped beside it, she curled her fluffy, elongated tail around it. She peered around with her crimson eye, searching for the mother. The old she-cat began to purr, comforting and warming the kit. She softly spoke, "where's your mother? it's getting mighty cold to be wondering alone." XxxSmoketailxxX~Talk 23:20, November 8, 2014 (UTC) (Darkkit is unable to speak currently.) Darkkit tried to reply but he just squeaked, he tried to open his eyes but screwed them shut when a gust of wind hit him. ''I- I'm freezing... '''You don't say? '''Shut up Emberkit. ''- Darkkit Stonepaw dropped a thrush on the heap of kill. The tabbied she-cat ran up to Snowpaw happily, purring. "Snowpaw! I learned how to hunt! Adderfang says I'm good at it too!" She was purring heavily, almost choking out the words. ''I'm going to be the best warrior that ever lived! Stonepaw let out a sigh and scratched at the ground. --Stonepaw Flamepelt nodded, rushing off to find Heather. She eventually found her searching for Smokestar. "Hey, Heathershade. She's over here!" Skittering to a halt before turning to run back to Smokestar, Flamepelt coughed lightly for breath. Troutjaw~|talk| 20:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Smokestar held the shivering kit in her jaws, "Let's head back! It's getting darker by the second!" She whipped around and bounded towards camp. So many orphans.. hmm.. ''She made it back in time, just as the sun touched the horizon, the sky burst with hues of gold and crimson. The aged leader let out a sigh of relief, but there was no time to waste, she quickly paced towards the med-den, Smokestar called out, "Frostdove, Thornpaw! We have somecat in need of assistance." She carefully placed the shivering kit on a fluffy nest nearby, "She was found without a mother. I suspect the worst." She ominously said. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 22:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The deep throughted purr rippled across the white cat's body like ripples to tingle her paws or tip her tail. It pulsed through her like heavy waves, drosily thumping across her fur. "Oof!" Snowpaw staggered backwards, the contact from the dark she-cat busting into her almost knocking her forward. Snowpaw's tail waved rapidly, slowly regaining balance. "G-great!" Snowpaw stammered, balancing on two paws forming an ackward, diagonal, and invisible line between the two. Snowpaw took a deep breath and put her other paws to the ground. She sadly shook her head. "I can't get my position right." Snowpaw took a breath, pausing briefly. "My legs feel like their going to break because I keep stretching it too far apart as Lionheart says." Her tail flifted onto her sister's shoulder, whiskers twitching and ears flicking."Hey!" A startled new escaped her mouth, dropping her calmed stance and her fur bristling. Snowpaw's shock gave away, fur flattening with her eyes wide in surprise. "I heard that!" ((From I'm going to be the best warrior. FLAB3 anyone?)) ~Snowpaw (Darkkit is a male, I'm making male chars because there aren't many here...) Darkkit snuggled up into the fluffy nest still shivering, he let out a tiny sneeze and continued shaking violently. The fluffy she-cat stared at the fresh-kill pile longingly for a while, then sighed. ''I wish I was useful... Blacksky thought. For what was a warrior that could not hunt, or even fight? Glancing around the cave, she considered going out at first, but then the she-cat stopped and gazed at Smokestar, who held a trembling tom kit by his scruff. An idea popped in Blacksky's head, so she followed Smokestar as the leader had entered the medicine cat's den. "I-I'm sorry to poke my head in, really... b-but, I can look after the kit until he grows up... I-I might as well make myself useful to the clan..." ~Blacksky I am dearly sorry for not being active. It is selfish of me to not come onto here once in a while. I will try to be a bit more active)) Thornpaw shivered silently, sitting right inside the medicine den When heh eard Smokestar, he got to his frozen paws, looking up at her, "Where was s-she found... If I m-may ask?" His words were muffled by the chattering of his teeth. He then called back, "FROSTDOVE, COME QUICK!" But he wasn't as loud as he could be. His gaze shot to Blacksky before he spoke, "We might was a cat who has milk to take care of the kit... And you're already such ah elp to us, Blacksky!" He purred quickly before looking at Smokestar, waiting for an answer ~Thornpaw ((Also, Darkkit, last time I checked, Thornpaw's a male c:)) (I know, but Nightclan has mostly females and I'm trying to balance it out.) - Heroic Blacksky doubted Thornpaw's words, for how could she be a help without even knowing the skills of a warrior? This kit was an opportunity for redemption. "Well... there's... something I didn't tell you," she mewed nervously, "I have kits. I didn't bring them with me to the forest and I don't plan to. They're being looked after by an old friend of mine. I... I still have milk, in case you haven't already scented it on me." ~Blacksky ((Sorry for being inactive.)) Frostdove heard her name and swiftly ran towards Thornpaw, breathing hard. "It's a kit!" She gasps licking the shivering little thing. "Thornpaw, make a warm little nest for Darkkit." She orders, nodding at Smokestar, "I smelt milk.... on Blacksky... but... I wasn't sure if I should tell you." She explains, looking at her paws "I'm Sorry." She padds forward, scooping up some fresh herbs that she had collected that afternoon. "Oh wait..." she whispers. "Thornpaw, I can make the nest, can you take care of Darkkit?" She asks knowing that he was still blind. She brushed past him, "I'm sorry Thornpaw." She whispers.~Frostdove Cinderstrike looked at the shivering kit, "No need Frostdove." She meows, her eyes gazing at the strange kit. "I can help Blacksky." She hurries past her sister, nodding at Blacksky "I didn't know you had kits..." she sounded shocked. "Whose the father?" She asks, curiosity taking over as she lapped at the kit, keeping him nice and toasty.~Cinderstrike ((Blacksky, if you bring your kits, can I play for one or the father?)) ((As I said, I don't plan to bring the kits to the forest, but if you want to play one or the father anyway I guess you could)) "That's because I didn't tell you, obviously. They were only my first litter, and I do love them, but... umm... I'd rather live a free life in the wild than as the toy of Twolegs," Blacksky explained. "The father... a tom named Tiger. I know that's not a very... popular name in the forest but as far as I'm concerned he has nothing to do with the clans." ~Blacksky The deep throughted purr rippled across the white cat's body like ripples to tingle her paws or tip her tail. It pulsed through her like heavy waves, drosily thumping across her fur. "Oof!" Snowpaw staggered backwards, the contact from the dark she-cat busting into her almost knocking her forward. Snowpaw's tail waved rapidly, slowly regaining balance. "G-great!" Snowpaw stammered, balancing on two paws forming an ackward, diagonal, and invisible line between the two. Snowpaw took a deep breath and put her other paws to the ground. She sadly shook her head. "I can't get my position right." Snowpaw took a breath, pausing briefly. "My legs feel like their going to break because I keep stretching it too far apart as Lionheart says." Her tail flifted onto her sister's shoulder, whiskers twitching and ears flicking."Hey!" A startled new escaped her mouth, dropping her calmed stance and her fur bristling. Snowpaw's shock gave away, fur flattening with her eyes wide in surprise. "I heard that!" ((From "I'm going to be the best warrior. Hellooo? Stonepaw?) ~Snowpaw Darkkit squeaked trying to say something but only a high pitched sound came out, Darkkit heard Emberkit laugh loudly, ''Shut up! ''Darkkit yelled at his 'brother', Darkkit squeaked again but he managed to say a few words "W- where a- a- am I...?" he had trouble with the tone but he kinda got it. - Darkkit The black she-cat glanced sympathetically at the kit. Sighing, she made her way towards it then plopped down, wrapping her tail warmly around the bundle of fur. "It's okay," she mewed, soothingly, "you're safe, little one. You're with NightClan, now." ~Blacksky Cinderstrike looks warmly at the kit. "This is Nightclan." She welcomes the kit, resting her head by the kits head. "Zero, is this you?" She asks silently, looking at the kit as he was curling up.~Cinder Snowpaw let out an exasperated sigh and trotted over to the medicine den. "Can't any cat some peace he—" snowpaw blabbering stopped. Her head shook in disbelief. "A kit?" She lay down, curling her tail around the kit purring. "Your in Night clan little one. And welcome..." Snowpaw eyes were filled with wonder and love. Snowpaw knew she would have many more adventures. "From now on... I will be your Big sister if Blacksky let's me. May I?" ~Snowpaw The former kittypet glanced up at the apprentice. "Of course. But..." she looked back down at the dark pelted kit. "It's mostly his choice." ~Blacksky Thornpaw looked at Frostdove through his clouded eyes before tilting his chin towards the ground, "Y-Yes, Frostdove. Of course. I'll get right to that." He hadn't heard that the other cats were already taking care of the kit, so he padded to where he knew the moss was, grabbed some up in his mouth, and made a small, cozy nest. It was far from the entrance, to let no draft into the nest, 'Here you go, little one!" He purred, turning towards where the kit was. Although he couldn't see anything, he was still a bright, happy and cheery soul. ~Thornpaw Darkkit heard them then asked as best he could "Wthat iss Nineght claun?" (Just did that for not reason.) he sneezed slightly, he didn't have his eyes open due to him being really young. - Darkkit "NightClan," Blacksky restrained a laugh at the kit's poor response, "Naai-eet-Klann," she stretched the word to its proper pronunciation, hoping the kit would follow on. "Your new home. Yoouurr nyeew hoamme." ~Blacksky Darkkit knew some words, he decided he'll use the ones his moter used alot "Don't treat me like a mouse-braaiiinn." Darkkit replied slowly and carefully trying not to muck that sentence up. As hard as she tried, Blacksky couldn't restrain herself from laughing. "Sto-" she stopped mid-sentence to continue laughing. "Stop acting like one. Stooawp ahhcteeng laiihk wuan." ~Blacksky Darkkit forced his eyes open and looked at Blacksky giving her the death glare, he let out a tiny snarl and snapped at her playfully. - Darkkit "Oh noo!" she gasped, falling over on her side. "You'e so scary! Please don't hurt me!" the former kittypet pleaded the kit, giving the most dismayed expression possible considering the circumstances. ~Blacksky